During using a mobile terminal such as a communication product (a representation thereof is mobile phone) and a Pad-like product, it is hard to prevent the product from water. For the designs nowadays, water usually permeates into panels when the product is contacted with water incautiously. The display quality would be poor when the product is a little affected by the permeated water, and the product would be damaged when the product is greatly affected by the permeated water. In a conventional product design, there are two ways through which water permeates into the modules. The first way is a gap between a backlight module and the display panel. The second way is a gap between a frame and a reflection piece. Accordingly, the problem of waterproof can be effectively solved by improvement of above mentioned details.